The power within
by mousekid
Summary: superpower AU/ old world AU! Kuroko Tetsuya was born with a power unlike any other, but the thing is, he has no idea that he has it! what will happen when a group called the GOM find him and take him with them? what adventures will they have? and who will kuroko fall for first? kuroko x GOM Kagami!
1. Chapter 1

this is for you yuukiller! and for everyone else please enjoy!

* * *

"They're going to find him; we have to hide him before they get here!"

"It's too late for that dear, there already here."

The two proud parents of a newborn baby boy looked to their front door, which was being pounded down by monsters after their child's life. Knowing what was going to happen, the couple said their goodbyes to their child and hid him in the kitchen closet, putting the strongest barrier they could muster around the blue headed child. As soon as they did that, the strangers broke down the door. The child's mother began to cry in her husband's arms, as the strong, bulky men came closer to the couple, knifes in hand. The husband stood in front of his wife protectively, scowling at the larger man.

"What are you doing here, this is our house!" The husband yelled. The bulky man smirked and played with the tip of his knife.

"ooh, I'm _so sorry_ for barging in like this, but you have something that we want…but it's strange I can't feel that kids power anywhere…**_WHAT DID YOU DO_**?!" The man grabbed the other by the collar and picked him up off the ground, pushing the woman on the ground as he did so. The man squeezed tighter on the others neck, causing the other to gasp for air. The woman cried harder repeating the same words over and over again.

"Stop. STOP! **STOP! LET HIM GO!" **but the man did not let go, he simply ignored the woman's pleas and continued to suffocate her husband. The large man rephrased his question to the smaller man, and with much more venom then before.

"I will ask again, **_whereis the child?!" _**the husband struggled to speak.

"i-I do-don't… I don't know…wh-what *cough* you're talking about!"

"oh? So now you're playing innocent huh? Well then, I'll just have to kill you, and move onto your wife, how does that sound?" the husband gasped and glared at the other.

"d-ont you… don't you dare touch 'er!" the vicious man smiled a wicked smile, and changed his hands position from the neck to the head in one swift motion. Before the other could catch his breath, the cruel man beheaded the child's father, letting his body hit the floor heavily. His wife watched in horror, as the precious blood of her husband drained out of his body and soaked the wood flooring red. Consumed by fear, the woman began to crawl away, but it was all for not. The man pinned the woman under his boot and bent down over her.

"Where do ya think your goin' little lady?" with one look at the man, the woman could tell that it was all over, and instead of screaming and calling for help that would never come, she closed her eyes and spoke to her child that couldn't hear her.

"Tetsuya, don't let them find you, one day you will be able to control your power, use it and…live! Goodbye my son… I will always love yo-" before the woman could finish, the man slit her throat. He watched as her blood mixed with her husbands, and as her eyes slowly dulled into nothingness. The man laughed, and cruelly stomped on the woman's lifeless body.

"Stupid Hoare! She had it coming…hey, what are you doing standing around watching me for, go find the stupid brat so I can murder it!"

"yes sir!"

The men trashed the small house, but they never found the child. To finish the job, the men lit the house on fire and walked away. They later reported to their boss that the job had been completed, and said that the child had died in the fire. Later that night, the men left the village, thinking that the job was done and moving onto the next one. The next morning, a couple happened upon the burned down building and found the child unscathed in the middle of the ash. The woman picked up the child and looked at the necklace that hung from his clothing.

"Jun, this child is a miracle…"

"How can you tell?"

"He has a miracle mark on the back of his neck."

"What does the tag say Riko?"

"It simply states his name…let's see here…his name is…kuroko tetsuya."

"You're not thinking for adopting him are you?"

"Well, I'm surely not going to leave him here Junpei! And besides, no one will take in a miracle."

"Then why should we?!"

"Because we aren't like the others dear! And since this child is alive, that means that the hunters have failed their mission, and considering that he was sitting in ashes, I would say that they think he is long dead…as long as we keep his identity as a miracle a secret, then we won't ever have any trouble. Let's find a place where no one knows of the miracles and let him grow up there, and when the time is right we will tell him about himself."

Hyuga reluctantly agreed to his wife's whim, and got back on his horse. Riko did the same, and they both rode off to find a place to raise a miracle.

* * *

hope you guys liked this and again congrats yuukiller on winning the contest! Im going to update this story every week so please look forward to it! IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY PLAESE REVIEW!

love mousekid!


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuroko, go fetch some water for the dishes, I'm running out!" kuroko languidly got up from the dining room table and grabbed the bucket that his mother was holding out for him.

"Yes, mother…" kuroko headed out the door, but was stopped by a tall man at the door. The man was the village's chief's son. He offended visited the family, but kuroko had no idea of his reasons for doing so. Kuroko walked pasted the man and continued on his way to the river. The man did not see him, and neither did the other villagers as he passed through. Most people could not see him, and when they did they would freak out and call him a monster, but kuroko knew he was not a monster, and what he had was a skill not a problem, so he ignored the rude comments he got about his talent and sooner or later became immune to them.

When kuroko got to the river he could tell right off the bat that something was wrong. It was quiet; nothing made a sound except for the river and its rushing water. Kuroko could tell that the animals in the area were not comfortable enough to speak, and that was worrisome. Kuroko knelt down by the river side and dipped the bucket in the water, letting the water flow against the metal. He pulled the bucket out of the water and set it down on the bank. Kuroko was about to get up off the ground, when he heard rustling in the tall green reeds on the other side of the river. He decided to stay and see what type of animal was going to emerge from the reeds. He waited, and soon he found himself starring at a large blonde wolf with beautiful golden eyes. The wolf looked at kuroko, sniffed the air, and then to kuroko's surprise, smiled a large smile. Before kuroko could comprehend what was going on, the blonde wolf jumped across the river and pounced on kuroko, knocking him over. When kuroko opened his eyes, he was greeted by a beautiful blonde man with sparkly gold eyes.

"hehehe! I found you! Now I won't let you go!" The man squealed and hugged poor kuroko tighter.

"w-what are you talking about? Who are you? And let me go!" Kuroko began to push the other off of him, but unfortunately the blonde haired man was too strong.

"eh, me? How can you not know me? Can you not feel my thread?" kuroko was confused by the man's odd question. What in the world did he mead by thread?

"What do you mean?! I can't feel anything…who are you?" the blonde man tilted his head in thought, and then smiled widely at kuroko.

"well since you can't even feel threads yet, I will have to introduce myself, my name is Kise Ryouta, im a shape shifter from the nether lands." Kise held up his wrist and showed kuroko a mark that looked odly like the one on the back of his neck.

"I'm also a member of the generation of miracles, it's nice to meet you kuroko!" kuroko was shocked that Kise knew his name. Not many people knew kuroko's name, especially not foreigners from all the way across the world.

"h-how do you know my name?" Kise started to laugh, making kuroko feel slightly awkward for asking the question.

"Did I say something funny?" Kise stopped laughing and looked down at kuroko.

"Oh you're serious…through the threads of course!" kuroko sighed and dead panned limply.

"I still don't know what threads are…" Kise perked up and looked up to the sky. His eyes were slightly panicked and it sort of worried kuroko.

"I will tell you later, but for now we need to get back to your village." Kuroko nodded his head; Kise got off of him and helped kuroko up. Kuroko grabbed the bucket of water and ran with Kise back to the village. Kuroko had a bad feeling about this, and he somehow knew that something very evil was headed their way, he could almost feel it. Maybe that's what Kise was talking about when he said threads, who knows.

When the two men arrived at the village, only one word could describe the state it was in: destroyed. Almost every house was on fire, smoke was rising into the blue sky. People were screaming and panicking as strange men butchered and slaughtered each one. In most cases, someone would turn their head form such horror, but kuroko could not bring himself to look away. Somehow, the presents of the man in front of him allowed kuroko to feel calm in this state of chaos. Kise frowned and looked at kuroko. Kuroko was calm, he did not shake or move and his eyes stayed locked on the scene. Kise looked to were kuroko was looking, and there on the ground was Riko, his mother. Kuroko walked over to her and knelt down next to her. The woman's stomach was cut open, and she was bleeding out. It was too late to save her.

"Tetsuya, my dear…I have something to tell you before I go…" kuroko nodded his head and grabbed his mother's hand.

"you…you are…a miracle…you have special powers that your real mother and father locked away inside you when you were just a baby…(cough)…find the rest of the miracles and live your…life…with…them…" with that Riko body went limp, and her eyes became lifeless, her chest stopped rising and falling , and kuroko cried. He cried with every ounce of emotion he could find within himself. Anger, sadness, pain, loss, and loneliness. There was nothing left to live for, or so he thought. Kise knelt down in front of kuroko and held out his hand.

"Come along kurokochii, let's fulfill your mothers dying wish!" kuroko wiped his tears and stood up from the ground. He was still very sad, but somehow he could see a light ahead, and he wanted to follow it.

* * *

yay! chapter 2! I hoped you all liked this chapter! this whole story is dedicated to yuukiller! if you like this story please make sure and tell me in the reviews! all reviews will be read, and appreciated! anyways, please don't forget to favorite and follow, and if you want to, fan art is welcome and if you want to send me some email me at birdbilly82 or visit my deviantart account mousekidfanfiction!

love, mousekid!


	3. Chapter 3

hi! new chapter coming right up! enjoy!

chapter three...

Kuroko was running as fast as he could with the blonde in front of him, kuroko could feel nothing as the wind brushed pass him. Everything was going too fast; his mind, his heart, and his body where all racing each other to see who could make kuroko's soul crumble first. He wanted to cry, he wanted to mourn for his lost mother, but right now it was impossible, running was the only option because of the fact that there where worriers chasing after them. They were after blood, and were chasing the only living things around. Kise had told him to run; he said that if they could just make it to the base camp than they would be safe. Kuroko didn't have time to argue so he followed, and make himself useful by running as fast and as hard as he could. Seeing Kise from behind made kuroko realize just how beautiful the man was. His white and yellow twin tails coat flapped in the wind as he ran. The coat was a top collar in the back, and a button up in the front. His clothes where made of fine silks and polyester, so unlike kuroko's clothes that were dirty and torn, and make of the cheapest cotton around. Kuroko's pants were not made of smooth, black fabric, but instead made of the same cotton that made his shirt, his shoes were no were to be seen and his hair was a greasy mess. Kise was the polar opposite of kuroko. Neat, tidy and clean, and the perfect gentleman, or so kuroko thought.

Up ahead in distance was a line of trees that started the beginning of a forest. Kuroko looked up to Kise, only to find a straight forward look pointing straight at the tree line. Kuroko looked behind him; the men were losing speed at an alarming rate. When they got to the tree line, Kise stopped and looked back to the men. Kuroko did too, and what he saw was disconcerting. The men had completely stopped chasing them and were now walking back to the village. Kuroko heard Kise "humph" to himself and cross his arms.

"kurokochii, the camp is this way, come on! I want to introduce you to everyone!" with that Kise made his way into the forest. Kuroko followed at Kise's heel, not wanting to get separated.

"Kise Kun, umm…who is "everyone?" the blonde smiled a wide smile and looked over to the boy.

"Why, the rest of the miracles of course!" Kuroko nodded his head in understanding and continued to follow Kise. A steady silence filled the air, but was soon broken by another question from kuroko.

"Kise Kun, umm… earlier you told me about something called "thread", could you explain that to me?" Kise tilted his head to look at kuroko, while still concentrating on where he was going.

"Sure, why not! You see, threads are a communication tool that all miracles have. They act as feelers to feel around you and to know what's going on when you're not looking. Look! I'm using it right now to see were I'm going while looking at you! Oh, and they also are used to keep in contact with other miracles, but you have to touch them at least once in your life time for your threads to be connected, like, you know! When I pounced on you back there! The minute I touched you, our threads connected and that's how I knew you were a miracle! The threads also carry information from one person to another. If you're in a situation where you can't speak, you can use the threads to tell the other miracles your feelings or message! Threads are really handy, but for some reason you can't use them, I wonder why? Maybe Akashichii knows?" The new name caught kuroko off guard.

"Who is Akashi?" Kise turned back to face where he was walking and explained.

"You will meet him later, but he is the leader of miracles and he's really bossy and mean! If you disobey him, he will try to stab you! You're better off staying away from him if you can. On the other hand he is really smart and strong, and once you get to know him, he is…tolerable." Kuroko nodded and continued his speedy pace to keep up with Kise.

Kuroko looked up into the distance and found that they were almost to the camp. Kise, after seeing the camp, ran excitedly towards it yelling to everyone that he was home and he had found someone. Kuroko ran until he caught up to Kise then stopped when he reached the front. The camp was large in scale and seemed to have everything anyone would need as they traveled. There were four large fire pits that surrounded the camp and four large tents near each one. In the middle of the camp was an even bigger tent and was somewhat strange looking. Kuroko was pulled out of his examination of the camp by a tall buff man with lovely tan skin.

"Who the hell are you? An enemy? Okay then I'll just take care of yo-owww! Kise what the hell was that for?!" Kise hit the tall blue haired man on the head and pretended to blow the smoke off of his hand.

"kurokochii is not an enemy! He's an ally! A miracle like us, so be nice to him Aominechii!" the blue haired man, aomine scratched his head and looked down to kuroko.

"Oh, uh…sorry 'bout that, umm my name is aomine daiki, I'm a monk, or so Akashi tells me I am… I just have super strength in my hands and legs, nothing special, and besides I'm not religious. " kuroko nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm kuroko tetsuya; it's nice to meet you, aomine Kun."

". So, hmmm…Tetsu… I'll just leave you with Kise I'm on lookout duty right now, but we can talk more at dinner…" kuroko tilted his head to the side in question.

"Tetsu?"

so yaya, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will try my best to update this every week. right now im in school, and it is very hard to keep up with my school work and updates. so most of my stories will be updated on the weekends and sometimes I wont have enough time to update them all and will miss a week. anyways, please don't forget to follow and favorite, and please remember to tell me your thoughts on the chapter! everything that you send to me will be read, but not always replied too, and I am sorry about that but as I said I am very busy. so review!

love,

mousekid!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4!

Kuroko walked into a large tent with Kise in the lead. Inside the tent was as a large desk full of papers and binders that were neatly piled on top of each other. There was one man behind the desk and he was busy signing papers. The man had lovely emerald green hair and grass green eyes that were in framed in black squares with glass in them. Kuroko had never seen anything like that on someone's face and it intrigued him. Kise walked over to the man, his black boots clacking and his white and yellow coat swaying as he pivoted to face the man.

"Midorima chii! I brought a new recruit!" Midorima looked up from his paperwork and scowled at Kise. The green haired man looked around the room but found that on one was there.

"Were is your new recruit? I don't see anyone!" Kise frowned and looked behind him.

"Ah! Where did kuroko chii go!?"

"I'm still here Kise kun…" slowly kuroko appeared from an invisible state and it freaked both men out.

"K-kurokochii! H-how did you do that?!"

"How did I do what?"

"T-turn invisible?"

"Oh, yeah that happens sometimes, you see I have a very low presents and sometimes other people lose track of where I am, but when I talk everything goes back to normal." Midorima sat back down in his large wooden chair and pushed up his glasses.

"Eh hem, so you're a miracle kuroko?" Kuroko nodded his head and walked over to the desk.

"May I ask you full name please…" kuroko cleared his throat then spoke.

"Kuroko tetsuya." Midorima scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper then looked back up to kuroko.

"Give me your hand…" kuroko did as he was told and placed his hand in Midorima. A sudden rush of energy flooded through kuroko's body and soon after he could here Midorima voice in his own head.

_Kuroko can you hear me? _

_Yes, I can… what is this? _

_Telekinesis, I wanted to see if it works on you… if this works on you then you certainly are a miracle, I have no reason to suspect otherwise. _

Midorima let go of kuroko's hand and wrote some more onto the paper. After he was done writing he put his quill down and searched for something in one of the desk drawers. He found what he was looking for and placed it on the desk.

"I'm probably going to need this later, come kuroko it is about time that you met Akashi."

Kuroko walked in between Kise and Midorima like a prisoner in between two guards, who were moving him to a new cell. The atmosphere was tight and suffocating and kuroko wondered what was making everyone so quiet. Not even the birds sang as the three walked to the next tent. Before they entered the tent, Midorima stopped and turned to kuroko, his green and white coat (similar to Kise's) swayed with his movement.

"Kuroko please do good to remember your manners when you talk to Akashi, and please never look him directly in the eyes unless spoken to, he takes that as a challenge." Kuroko nodded in agreement and Midorima opened up the flap of the tent allowing kuroko and Kise to walk in.

"Ah so you must be tetsuya! I've heard so much about you from the others!" kuroko looked straight in front of him, only to see a red headed man whose face was right in front of his own. Kuroko took a step back and bowed his head.

"I'm kuroko tetsuya; it's nice to meet you Akashi Kun." Akashi smirked and looked up to Midorima and Kise.

"You two, leave. I want to talk to tetsuya alone." The two tall me nodded and left from where they entered.

"So tetsuya, I have a question for you…" kuroko looked up to Akashi carefully.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you want to join us?" kuroko paused in the middle of the room and starred at Akashi.

"I have no were else to go sir, my village was destroyed." Akashi sighed and sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the room. He offered for kuroko to do the same and he did.

"Stop with the sir already, just calls me Akashi."

"Yes Akashi kun."

"Well close enough…" Akashi crossed one of his legs over the other and looked closely at kuroko.

"So, tetsuya what kind of powers do you have?" kuroko blinked at the question and looked down at his hands.

"i-I don't think I have any Akashi Kun." Akashi took a breath and linked his hands together.

"Well in any case, I'll just have Midorima mark you and give you a uniform. Congratulations tetsuya, I have accepted you into the generation of miracles, and while we're at it, please give me your hand…" kuroko offered his hand and Akashi took it. The minute the two touched kuroko felt as if something hand implanted itself into both his heart and his soul, it was truly magical.

Kuroko walked back alone back to the tent to where he met Midorima and walked in. there sat Kise and Midorima awaiting him.

"So? What did akashichii say?" kuroko sat down on the chair provided and looked at Kise.

"He welcomed me into the miracles, and told me to go back here to get marked and to get my uniform…" Midorima got up from his chair and picked up the case that he had gotten out before he left and walked towards kuroko.

"Well then kuroko, please come with me and I will give you your mark." Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"What exactly is the mark?" Midorima smirked, and an evil glare formed on his face. Kuroko knew then and there that the mark was a horrible thing, and he wanted nothing to do with it, but the again it was probably something that all the miracles had to go through and kuroko was no different, so our blue headed friend accepted and followed Midorima into the woods.

)_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

so yay another chapter! if you liked this, please review and also, if you have any suggestions I would like to hear them! please follow, and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: ****_this type of writing means its in kuroko mind_**.

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, IM SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IM NOT MAD! LOL **

**chapter 5 **

**0-0 **

**_Kuroko… _**

**_Kuroko…. _**

**_Free me… _**

**_Free me from the prison you have placed me in… _**

**_FREE ME! _**

**_0—0 _**

Kuroko jerked up from the mat he was laying on in a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily and was shaking with fear, but from what he had forgotten. He wiped off the sweat from his brow with his shirt, and took deep breaths to calm himself. Kuroko herd the marching off boots and looked to the doorway were he saw Midorima with a silver tray.

"How is the pain today, kuroko?" kuroko, remembering his ordeal with the marking looked to his chest only to find a large sun mark branded into his skin. Kuroko rubbed a finger across the mark and cringed from the unwelcome pain it left behind.

"It's not as bad as yesterday, although I will admit it is still tender…" Midorima nodded his head and handed kuroko the silver tray, which held a bottle of cruelly made tablets.

"take two of those pills, both morning and night for about a week, and the pain should go away by then…oh and by the way, Akashi is holding a meeting in the canteen and wishes for me to inform you of it, you are free to choose whether or not you want to go…but be warned if you choose not to go, then you will be highly looked down upon." Midorima bowed his head and began to walk out of the door, but before he closed the door completely he spoke again.

"one more thing…you will find that I have took the liberty of putting your tailored uniform in the closet, were it should be…please do yourself a favor and ware it…I'm sure it will be to your liking." With that Midorima closed the door, leaving kuroko to himself. Kuroko got up from his spot on the mat and walked over to the closet. He opened up the large wood doors, only to be greeted with a single outfit that was much more elegant that what he had on, which was only a pair of black pants. Kuroko tugged the outfit off of its wire hanger and held it up so he could admire it. The long tailed military coat was a stunning white and trimmed in a light blue. It was equipped with a loose fitting hood that covered his eyes, and an under duo of top and pants that were the same stunning color of white. Kuroko also found a black army man's belt and black knee high military boots which seemed to contrast with the white and stand out. Kuroko tossed on the outfit and walked outside the tent that he had fallen asleep in. kuroko sniffed the air, finding that the smell of delicious food was penetrating the air and made kuroko hungry. He followed the smell of food and ended up at the canteen to where both aomine and Kise were sitting in wait for Akashi's arrival. Kuroko walked in and was greeted kindly by both men.

"Kuroko chi!" kuroko looked up from the table, only to be pulled into a hug by Kise.

"Ah, Kise Kun please let go, you're hurting me." Kise pouted at the statement and reluctantly let go of kuroko and sat down, forcing kuroko to do the same.

"Nee kuroko chi, aren't you going to eat something before Akashi gets here?" kuroko tilted his head up at Kise then put a hand on his rumbling stomach.

"I would, but I don't have any money…" aomine got up and sat next to kuroko on his other side.

"Don't worry 'bout that, everything is free as long as you don't anger the chef…" aomine pointed to the kitchen in the back of the room with a smirk.

"What's the chef's name?" aomine put his hand down and rested it on the table.

"His name is murasakibara atsushi…it's a mouth full I know, but that's his name." kuroko nodded his head and got up from his seat. He needed something to eat, and right now he would do anything for a bite of food, but before kuroko could get all the way to the kitchen, aomine stopped him.

"Ah Tetsu wait! Here take this and give it to 'em…he'll love ya forever I guarantee It." aomine through a candy bar at kuroko who caught it with ease. Without another interruption, kuroko walked into the kitchen to meet another miracle.

The kitchen was a bit larger than the office that he had first went to, and smelled of delicious food that would soon be in kuroko's stomach. Kuroko walked further into the kitchen only to be greeted by a very tall man working over a hot stove. Like all the other miracles, murasakibara had strangely colored hair, a purple color that was pulled back into a pony tail and greased back. He wore a tight fitting apron and had sweat dripping from his chin. Kuroko cleared his throat with some fear that this buff and tall man would get angry at the interruption. Atsushi stopped what he was doing and looked at kuroko as if he were a bug on the wall.

"Hello, I'm kuroko tetsuya and I am a new miracle here, umm your name is murasakibara kun yes?" atsushi nodded his head, still suspicious of the new face.

"Well, I brought you a present to say that I would like to be friends please except it." kuroko handed murasakibara the candy bar with a fake smile. Atsushi looked at the candy bar for a while then grabbed it from kuroko's hands with a smile.

"Thank you kuro-chin…would you like some breakfast?" kuroko nodded his head and watched as atsushi flipped a couple of eggs onto a plate and gave it to kuroko. Kuroko gave his thanks to murasakibara and went to leave, but atsushi stopped him.

"kuro-chin…welcome to the miracles…and come back for food any time…" kuroko glanced back at the tall man and nodded his head, then left back to the tables.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

so that was chapter 5! yay he finally met atsushi kun! yay! so tell me, who do you think kuroko is going to fall for first, I mean my first bet is on kise but I want to know what you guys think! please put your answer in the reviews and also, tell me how you like the story so far! all of you reviews are seen and felt so you don't have to worry about that! anyways if you like the story please favorite and follow, and if you like me, follow me for more updates!

love,

mousekid!


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko walked back to the tables in the canteen and sat across from Aomine and Kise, and began to eat his food. Kise was excitedly filling the air with conversation that Kuroko paid no attention to. After a few minutes, Kuroko had finished his food and was listening quietly to Kise's chatter. Soon the tents drape fluttered open to reveal Akashi, and Midorima right behind him holding the material drape open. The two walked in and sat down at the table next to Kuroko who in return shied away. Kuroko found Akashi to be a bit much for him, and wished not to have such a personality sitting next to him, but Akashi was the leader and could do anything he wanted and Kuroko had to except that, or so he thought.

"ok everyone, to start off our little meeting I would like to welcome our new member Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm sure he will be a great help in our next goal…" Akashi glanced at Kuroko and gave him a wink, which made Kuroko shiver.

"What next goal Akashi-chii?" Kise asked calmly.

"The man that we have been chasing after, the man who has been trying to kill us for five years, is now in our grasp. He is resting in a village three days from here, and from what momoi can see, he isn't planning to move anytime soon. Tomorrow morning we set off; During our travel…royta, daiki…im putting you two in charge of Tetsuya. Train him and show him the basics, and try to unlock his power…that is your job."

"yes, sir!" Kise and Aomine said together. Kuroko looked at Akashi and frowned. He didn't like being talked about, especially when he was right in front of them.

"And Tetsuya…" Kuroko looked up and once again shivered at the man's peircing eyes.

" Your job is to get as strong as you can in three days, and please do try not to get in our way when we get there. This man is very strong, and has slipped through our fingers more than once." Kuroko nodded his head, but a question still played on his mind.

"I beg your pardon Akashi Kun, but who is this man you speak of?" Akashi scowled in Kuroko's direction, not at kuroko directly, but at the question itself.

"His name is Kagami Taiga; he is a miracle like us." Akashi stated.

"He hates our guts…he thinks we killed his family…" Aomine continued.

"Which is sooo not true!" Kise interrupted loudly.

"He assumed that we were the murderer's just because we were at the scene, and soon revenge consumed him and we could no longer speak to him in fact." Midorima finished, pushing up his glasses.

"he's been after our blood for five years now Tetsuya and…-"

"wait!" everyone stopped talking and looked at Kuroko.

"Are you guys planning on killing him?" everyone was silent and the unexpected question, but Akashi was the first to speak up.

"No…Taiga was once our friend, and we want to bring him back, so we are going to get rid of that horrid memory that separates us, and become one again." Now Kuroko was confused. He had no idea what this man was talking about.

"What? How can you do that?" Akashi paused in thought before speaking again.

"Well…by now you should know that every miracle has its power, correct?" Kuroko nodded his head and Akashi continued.

"well Daiki has a sister named Satsuki who is also a miracle, however she was born without the mark. She has the power to control memories. We are going to use her to delete Taiga's memory of that time and bring him back to us."

"But…but what if Kagami kun doesn't want to come back afterwards? What will you do then?" Akashi scowled further at the question, losing his temper.

"Are you questioning my methods Tetsuya?"

Kuroko inwardly panicked. He knew the question had upset Akashi.

"Let's drop this conversation; I have better things to do. Tetsuya, I will let you off with a warning. **_Never _**question my methods."

Kuroko clamped his jaw shut and nodded his head in defeat. He had no idea why asking questions was so annoying to the red-head, but for the sake of his safety, kuroko did not argue. Kuroko watched as Akashi stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well then, we will meet in front of the camp ready to set off at 7:30 tomorrow morning. If anyone shows up late, I will have their head! Good day." Akashi turned his back and walked out of the tent with a strut. Kuroko looked around the table as soon as Akashi left. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Midorima pulled out a book and started to read, Kise started complaining to aomine about how early they had to wake up, and even murasakibara joined us at the table. Kuroko sighed softly and wondered who the man _Kagami Taiga_ was; as kuroko played with the name in his mind, he felt as if he knew the name. It rang bells, but Kuroko just couldn't bring himself to remember where he had heard the name. The name its self, no- the figure behind the name was so unbearably nostalgic, that Kuroko felt like he had known this person for a very long time.

Kuroko's head pounded.

**_Remember, we will be best friends by fate; we will always find each other. _**

Kuroko gasped and grabbed his head in pain.

_What was that! Who-!_

"Kuroko-chii! Kuroko-chii? Are you okay?"

Kuroko snapped out of his "daydream" in a cold sweat.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry to worry you." Kise frowned at the remark.

"Did you remember what happened at your home? You're crying."

Kuroko reached up to his cheek, only to find tears running down them. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, unintentionally. Kuroko wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his uniform, which earned an upset grunt from Midorima, and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Kise-kun. It's nothing, really!"

"If you say so Kuroko-chii. Remember, if you ever need someone to talk to about that, I'm always open." Kuroko nodded his head and stood up. He needed to go back to his tent and think in peace. Kuroko bowed.

"im going to go back to my tent now, good day everyone." Everyone cheered a goodbye to Kuroko as he walked through the draped doorway. Kuroko's head pounded again. He needed to lie down.

**_Remember._**

_Remember what? What am I forgetting!?_

**_Free me tetsuya, and you will remember—_**

_Who are you!?_

**_Everything! _**

Kuroko panted and leaned against a tree near the tent.

_What is going on with me? _Kuroko thought to himself as he shook off his vertigo and continued to his tent. Kuroko plopped down on his mat and lay on his side. He closed his eyes and thought about the voice in his head that he found, was still quietly echoing his message.

_Free me. What does that mean? How do I free you?_ Kuroko tried to reach out to the voice, but when he did, the voice became silent. Kuroko sighed and urged his body to fall asleep again. His headaches were getting worse, but kuroko shrugged them off, thinking that they were just a part of the stress of his new situation.

Soon kuroko drifted off into sleep, not to wake up until the next morning.

**_would you believe me that my two year absence was because of writer block?_********_no?_********_ok then. well, I guess I have nothing to say for myself. people started to really like this story, so naturally this boosted my confidence and I started this story up again! during my absence I have been improving my writing skills, so the grammar might be a little better! anyways, thank you for reading this, and if you would like, please like review and follow!_**

**_love,_**

**_mousekid!_**


End file.
